


Different

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena’s losing everything that has ever made her different.  Drabble.  Set sometime during “Daybreak, Part I”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

They mill around the flight deck and pass her in corridors. Other Eights, in Colonial flight suits and marine tactical vests and bright deck crew jumpers.

"They're helping get Hera back," Helo will remind her; Athena still hates them all thoroughly.

Because this is supposed to be who _she_ is: Sharon Agathon – rebel, officer, mother. Only now all those pieces of her identity are slipping away, and Sharon can't help but feel as though she's suddenly losing everything that has ever made her different.

Hera is gone and there are cylons on _Galactica_ , and soon she'll be just another Eight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 11/4/11 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
